


the worst/best night of his life

by squishy (Snowingiron)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (BUT IT'S REALLY LIGHT AND IT JUST HAPPENED AND I'M SORRY I DIDN'T PLAN THIS), Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Epilogue, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Instant Attraction, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Side Lilo - Freeform, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a metaphor, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowingiron/pseuds/squishy
Summary: based on this prompt: "I got pulled by someone but he just wanted to make his flat mate jealous and now they're fucking it our of their systems and I've been left in the living room with an awkward boner and you're their other flat mate who witnessed what happened pls help me"Or: how the worst night of Harry's life turns into the best night of his life, thanks to Niall.(NOW WITH ADDED AWKWARD-BREAKFAST-EPILOGUE)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was just an ask I got on my tumblr and then... it got a bit out of hand. I'm ruined.
> 
> (Tess I take it back, don't read this asdfgfhghh)

Harry practically falls through the door when Louis finally manages to wiggle a hand behind him to open it. It’s not that easy with their lips connected in such a messy kiss, all wet with a bit too much tongue but Harry hasn’t been kissed in weeks and hasn’t had a shag in months so he doesn’t complain. He’s on the edge of being tipsy after Louis bought him only two drinks and then asked him to go back to his place to fuck. Harry was briefly worried about being too easy but Louis’ hands on his arse were quite convincing.

So now they’re stumbling into Louis’ flat (that seems way too big for one person) and Harry gasps when he’s being pushed against the edge of a table. He makes a little noise of complaint but Louis ignores him and grinds against Harry’s hips instead, letting out an exaggerated moan that echoes through the whole room.

Louis usually isn’t the type of guy Harry would go for but it’s just for fun anyway, so why not? After a few more awkward kisses and touches Harry decides to just turn off his brain and let his body do the rest, like dipping his fingers into Louis’ trousers to touch more naked skin. God, it really has been too long since he has touched someone and has been touched by someone. And Louis is definitely into it, still making those obnoxiously loud noises while he tugs at Harry’s long curls and rolls his hips again. Harry whimpers when he feels Louis press against his half-hard dick and he’s so ready to just bend over the table and let Louis fuck him right there because apparently he’s not just that easy but also  _that desperate_.

But then one of the quite many doors opens and Louis’ rips away from his mouth, leaving Harry cold and confused. There’s a guy looking so livid while he yells at Louis and Louis yells back at him like he’s done it a thousand times before. Harry’s alcohol muddled brain barely keeps up with what is being said.

“Do you think this is a game?” The bloke growls with his hands curled into fists.

Louis just snorts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “What isn’t?”

“You’re such a fucking arsehole, has anyone ever told you that? Just because you don’t care about what the world thinks of you doesn’t mean other people see things the way you do! Not everyone can make those sacrifices and pretend that the world can go fuck itself.”

“Jesus, Liam, I didn’t ask you to give up your life for me, I just asked you to tell your fucking friends!”

“And I told you it’s not that easy,” Liam hisses and now he’s almost nose to nose with Louis. “I see them at work, too, and what will you do if I lose my job? Who will pay your share of the rent, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Louis almost spits into his face. “I never needed a fucking sugar daddy, I just needed my best friend, my  _boyfriend_ , not to be ashamed of me.”

Liam groans in frustration. “And I told you that’s not it, I told you a thousand times. When will that ever get into your thick brain, huh?”

Harry can see how Louis’ shoulders are trembling with anger (or maybe something else). “You can talk all you want, Liam. It’s the actions that count.”

There’s something taunting in Louis’ voice that Liam picks up on immediately, eyes flashing dangerously. “Is that why you’re cheating on me? Are you trying to make a point? That’s pathetic.”

Louis holds up one finger in front of Liam’s face. “First of all, you’re not my boyfriend anymore so it can’t be called cheating,” then he raises a second one, almost shoving it into Liam’s eye, “second of all, I’m  _always_  pathetic  _you fucking donut!_ ”

Harry blinks, not quite sure how it happened because he’s pretty sure he only blinked once, but suddenly they’re grabbing each other’s faces and kiss so desperately they almost fall over. But they don’t. Liam is pulling Louis toward the bedroom instead, the one he just came out of, muttering strings of “ _Fuck you_ ” or “ _I love you_ ” into his mouth (Harry is not quite sure which one it is, maybe it’s both).

The door closes with a bang and then Harry is just left there standing, staring at the wood like it’s an enchanted cupboard that leads into another world where he doesn’t feel like a piece of crap.  _Wow_ , he thinks.  _That’s a first_.

He’s heard rumours of this technique before, about making out with some random person to make your crush jealous. It’s something he has also seen in movies before, something that made him sit on the edge of his seat because he loves romcoms and all the fake drama and the sweet slow burn until they’re finally together.

What none of these movies ever depicted is how  _shitty_  it is to  _be_  the one who is used to make someone else jealous. They don’t even explain how the fuck this person is supposed to find their way home now. Harry was so busy snogging Louis on the bus he doesn’t even know where he is. At least no one else witnessed this disaster.

But as if on cue (because apparently the universe hates Harry), another door opens and a boy with damp blonde hair steps out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his head. He wears nothing but a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, humming something to himself that sounds like a lot like Bryan Adam’s  _summer of 69_  and they instantly lock eyes.

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Harry still standing there like a fucking idiot with an uncomfortable boner and his floral shirt half unbuttoned (though it always looks like that). They look at each other and the boy frowns at Harry, mouth opening to ask a question but then Louis moans loudly from behind the door and his mouth snaps shut again. Harry feels his face grow incredibly hot when the guy’s eyes flicker between him and the door and he finally makes the connection.

Harry feels so humiliated he wants to die and he prays to any god who will listen to just let the ground swallow him whole so no one will ever know about the worst night of his life.

“Shit,” the guy curses and rubs the towel over his hair one more time before he drapes it over his shoulder and beckons Harry over. “Come on,” he says and moves to open another door that probably leads to his own bedroom. And since Harry doesn’t know what else to do he takes the offer like a drowning man in search for an island or some shit like that.

The room is small and cosy with a desk that is so loaded you can’t even see the surface and a chair that has become a closet for every piece of clothes this guy owns. There’s an Irish flag above the bed that Harry quite likes and the soft light from the desk lamp makes him relax a little. This room kind of feels like a safe space.

“Sit down with me.”

The guy is already sitting cross-legged on his bed and pats the spot in front of him. Harry bites at his lips because he’s not quite sure what the guy is trying to do but then he just toes out of his shoes and joins him anyway.

“So, are you alright? My name’s Niall.” Harry can hear his accent now, it’s a really nice one.

“Harry,” he provides quietly and rubs his nose so he doesn’t start to cry.

“Nice to meet you, Harry. And I’m sorry about Louis, he’s the biggest knob in the world but I didn’t think he’d pull something like that. It’s shitty and I’m sorry you got caught up in it.”

Harry just tries to shrug it off and plays with a loose thread on Niall’s duvet. “It’s okay. I didn’t plan for my evening to end like this but… it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Nialll huffs and when Harry looks up he can see him glare at the wall like he’s superman with his x-ray vision and can see exactly what Louis and Liam are up to. “They’re a fucking nightmare to have as flatmates and an even worse couple but they can’t seem to live without each other. Last week Louis broke Liam’s phone so he’d lose all his contacts and the week before that Liam threatened to beat up a guy who was flirting with Louis. Which is hilarious because Liam once cried because he accidentally killed a spider that he wanted to carry outside. Louis kinda wormed his way into Liam’s heart and now it’s a never-ending drama with them.”

Harry listens to the story and now it makes absolutely sense why Louis insisted to go to his place even though Harry’s was closer, why he was being unnecessary loud and why he told Harry at the club that he was _perfect_  because he looked _nothing like him._ But his stupid tipsy ass didn’t care and now he’s in this mess.  _Great Job, Harry._

“Sorry,” Niall says when he notices that Harry doesn’t comment on it. He’s not saying anything, really. “Do you want a cup of tea or something? I can even fix you some food, though I gotta warn you, I’m a shit cook.”

Harry frowns at that because everyone should know how to cook, it’s  _vital_  unless you don’t care whatever shit you put into your body. Niall doesn’t look like he doesn’t care, he’s quite toned with nice arms and… well, he looks fit. Which doesn’t help with the boner that Harry is still having. He probably needs a cold shower.

“I’m fine thanks–” He cuts himself off and his eyes widen when they hear the first moan drifting over from the other room. It’s high pitched like someone’s being sweetly tortured and then he groans  _Fuck yes, Liam_  and Harry wants to actually die. His cheeks turn a few shades darker and he hides his face in both hands. He’s  _so fucking embarrassed_  he can’t even function properly.

“Erm, I’m gonna put on some music, yeah?” Niall’s blushing a little himself like he’s embarrassed on Louis’ and Liam’s behalf and that helps a little at least.

Niall crouches down in front of his stereo, the only expensive thing in this room – no wait, that’s not true. Harry spots a guitar leaning against the wall, free of dust and shining brightly like it’s been taken proper care of. Harry wonders if Niall would play something for him if he pretended to cry. But that would be just as shitty as pulling someone to make someone else jealous. So he holds back the tears and just sniffs a little until Niall has put on a song loud enough to drown out the sounds Liam and Louis make.

“The Chain!” Harry blurts out because he fucking loves the song and even manages to smile at Niall when he slumps back down on the bed, a little comfier this time, so Harry makes himself more comfortable too, with one leg thrown over the edge of the bed and the other still tucked underneath his thigh.

“I love Fleetwood Mac,” Niall says with a grin. “My band and I cover a few of their songs sometimes.”

“You’re in a band?” Harry asks and his eyes flicker over to the guitar again. “Yeah, makes sense. Do you just play?”

“I sing sometimes,” Niall shrugs. “We don’t really have our own songs yet.”

“So, are you any good?”

Harry tries not to stare when Niall laughs because first of all, it’s a great laugh and second of all, he  _looks_  great when he laughs.

“Nah, we’re probably shit. But it’s fun, so.” He shrugs. “It’s just a hobby anyway. I’m studying sound engineering, that’s why I still have to put up with shitty flatmates.”

Harry hums, nodding to himself. “I’m studying law. Doesn’t leave much room for hobbies but I always loved to sing. Probably have a better flatmate though, Zayn’s barely home but he always pays the rent on time.”

Niall groans like he’s jealous. “Can we switch?”

Harry laughs. “No way, that would be even more awkward than it already is.”

There’s a serious look on Niall’s face this time, it almost looks stubborn. “Honestly, Harry, listen to me: If anyone should be embarrassed it’s Louis, not you. Can’t believe he even managed to pull someone like you, you’re way out of his league.”

Harry can’t help but snort and brushes a few strands of hair behind his ear, mirroring the grin Niall is giving him. He’s trying to cheer Harry up and he wants Niall to know that it’s appreciated. Niall nods at him approvingly and shifts a little closer with his tongue stuck between his teeth so he can poke Harry in the ribs.

He makes a strangled noise. “What was that for?”

“You just look very pokable,” Niall says, still grinning and Harry can’t  _stop_  grinning back. He doesn’t know if it’s because he’s still a little drunk or if he just feels very comfortable around Niall. So comfortable in fact that he already forgets about Louis and Liam and concentrates on the music instead, singing along to  _the chain_  with his upper body rocking to the beat of it.

Niall joins him by humming some harmonies under his breath, moving his fingers to the right chords of the song like he would with his guitar and then they’re just jamming together and Harry feels a little lighter, so light he might just fall off the bed.

“Careful,” Niall laughs and keeps him steady by getting a hold of both of his hands.

“I’m always careful,” Harry lies but he’s such a bad liar that even a stranger calls him out on it.

“I feel like that’s a complete lie,” Niall snorts while the song changes to  _Landslide_. “I bet you trip over your own feet like an oversized puppy.”

“I’m not. I even do some boxing.”

Niall’s eyes flicker to his arms immediately, like he’s trying to see the muscles underneath the awful print. But Harry loves awful prints and he’s not ashamed of it.

“Are you any good?” Niall asks with a raised eyebrow and Harry juts his chin out in defiance.

“I’m amazing!”

“Yeah, sure,” Niall chuckles to himself. “But I’m sure you’re better at singing. Honestly, you sound great, have you ever thought about joining a band?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Harry tilts his head. “What,  _your_  band?”

“Sure,” Niall says and tilts his head in the same direction. “You need a proper hobby, don’t you? Boxing is lonely and you study  _law_  which can’t be that exciting.” Harry can’t really argue with that. “Don’t you think you could use a change of scenery?”

Instead of answering Harry just throws his head back and sings loudly, “ _Well I’ve been afraid of changin’ ‘cause I’ve built my life around you, but time makes you bolder even children get older and I’m getting older, too… Oh, I’m getting older, too._ ”

Harry almost gets lost in the music like he always does. Doesn’t matter if he’s listening to it on his way to class or during a workout. Not even the shower is safe from him and his  performances and when he’s cooking he sings the list of ingredients to the tune of Britney Spears. Also, the best part about Christmas is singing Christmas songs with his sister.  _Fuck_ , music takes up so much space in his life, he didn’t even realise it until Niall pointed it out.

When Harry tips his head forward again and opens is eyes Niall is even closer, his hands still squeezing Harry’s. It surprises him so much that he feels himself lean forward as well, it’s pure instinct because Niall is so fit and he smells so good since he came fresh out of the shower and Harry probably smells like a liquor store and that doesn’t seem to bother him at all.

“Can I kiss you?” Niall asks quietly, all serious now and on the edge of desperate. It makes Harry’s head swim and his heart pound. Even his dick almost swells back into fullness just from that question.

“Yes, please,” he says politely because his mother said to always be polite.

Niall smiles and lets his hand smooth over Harry’s wrists and up to his arms to get a better hold of him and just haul him into Niall’s lap. He goes willingly, eagerly, and smashes their mouths together before he can even straddle Niall.

Harry is so much taller than him, so he has to hunch over to kiss him properly and Niall’s head is tipped back all the way to kiss him back. It’s already so much better than kissing Louis and that has nothing to do with skill, Harry has kissed enough people to know that. Kissing always involves two people and those two people have to fit together in order to be ‘good at kissing’. Niall might be shit at kissing in general but Harry wouldn’t care because he’s  _great_  at kissing Harry and that’s all that matters to him right now. He enjoys the slow drag of their lips, the hint of teeth grazing his bottom lip whenever they move their heads to change the angle.

They’re completely in sync and Harry breathes little needy moans against Niall’s lips, squeezing his thighs together like he’s preventing himself from grinding into his lap. He’s holding back, he knows he is, because he doesn’t want to be a charity case here, he doesn’t want Niall to feel sorry for him, he just wants to be wanted. That’s what he  _always_  wants.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Niall whispers against Harry’s lips, hands roaming his back. “I’d fuck you good until you scream. What do you say, hm? Do you want Louis to hear what he’s missing out on?”

Harry moans and wriggles on Niall’s lap, already feeling hot all over. Fuck yes, he doesn’t just want to be fucked, he wants to be claimed and to wash away the humiliation from earlier. Because Niall doesn’t look at him like he’s a second choice, like he’s bait for someone else. His eyes are so wide and blue, so hungry for Harry like he’s the fucking jackpot. Harry’s always a fucking sap when he’s had alcohol but he thinks he might be able to fall in love with that look on Niall’s face. He’s definitely able to get fucked by Niall, that’s not even a question.

But Niall is still just looking because Harry hasn’t given him an answer yet and the fact that he waits for consent, that he even asked if he could kiss Harry, makes his cock jump with need.

“How sturdy is your bed?” He asks instead and Niall’s patience turns into shy confidence.

“Haven’t found out yet. I usually don’t take people home.” His fingers move up under the hem of Harry’s shirt, trailing over his bare skin.

Harry feels himself shudder and carefully drapes his arms around Niall’s neck, “Good thing I was already here then. Now let’s find out.”

Niall blindly grabs for the remote of his stereo to turn it off before he lets it drop to the floor and kisses Harry again. It’s rougher this time, with more tongue and teeth but not too much, it’s just right and Harry feels like he could get off just from kissing Niall. Well, and maybe from rutting against him like a brainless animal because Niall tastes so good, smells so good and  _feels_  so good, he doesn’t know what else to do. But Niall doesn’t seem to mind, he’s already growing hard himself. There are hands popping the last few pathetic buttons on Harry’s shirt before it’s shoved over his shoulders and he’s half naked.

“Come ‘ere,” Niall mutters and breaks away from Harry’s lips to drape one arm around his waist and flip them over.

Harry makes a surprised noise when he’s suddenly on his back with a heavily panting Niall on top of him. His eyes and hands follow every line of Harry’s body, starting from his hip  over his stomach to Harry’s chest. He’s swallowing hard as he re-draws the tattoos on his skin and Harry just lets him.

“Fuck, I want to get my mouth on every inch of you but I don’t think the night is long enough,” he says like it’s just a  _normal_  thing to say even though it’s not and Harry stares at him like he’s insane and wants nothing more than to be infected with it.

“Just. Just start anywhere you like,” Harry whines and squirms on the duvet so he can push his hip against Niall’s.

Niall is only grinning and lets his fingers trail over Harry’s arms, down to his wrists. He pins them above Harry’s head in one swift motion and bends down to kiss him at the same time. It immediately extinguishes any will in Harry to break free, he just goes boneless instead, breathing through his nose as Niall kisses all the words and noises out of his mouth.

“You’re so fucking pretty, you know that?” Niall murmurs against Harry’s mouth before he licks back into it. He’s not so careful anymore, not so composed and when he moves around, Harry can feel how hard he in his sweatpants. It would be nice to touch him, to circle his fingers around him and feel how big he is, to find out how much he’s going to take up his arse in a minute.

There’s the faint noise of a bed creaking in the other room but Harry quickly forgets about it, tunes it out completely when Niall lets go of his hands to shift back on his legs and open his trousers. It takes a bit of effort to get them off but when Harry is completely naked he shivers with Niall’s mouth leaving kisses on his skin as he crawls his way up Harry’s body (of course he leaves out Harry’s desperately throbbing dick).

“ _Fuck_ ,” Niall curses and stares at Harry like he did something odd.

“What?” He asks, suddenly anxious that he fucked up. But he didn’t even do anything, did he?

“You’re so good for me already,” Niall says in awe and kisses along Harry’s arm with pleased little noises rumbling in his throat until they reach– oh. Now Harry understands. He’s talking about the way Harry just kept his hands above his head, even when Niall let go of him. His fingers curled around the little rods of the headboard on instinct, he didn’t even think about it. But it seems to drive Niall mad with want so he better pretends to have done it on purpose.

“I wanted to fuck you on your hands and knees,” Niall growls into the skin on his neck, tormenting it with bites like they’re a treat (and oh, they are to Harry). “But now I really want to look at you while I take you apart piece by piece.”

“Niall,” Harry whimpers, body jerking against him. “You’re not even naked yet.”

“Hmm, I think I like it when you’re naked and I’m not.”

“ _Niall,_ ” he complains a little louder which only makes Niall chuckle.

“Alright, no teasing. I think Louis teased you enough today. Fucking dick move of him,  _god_ , I really want to hate him but it means I get to have my way with you so I don’t really know what to do.”

He presses his thumb into the fresh bruise he just left on Harry’s neck, making him gasp. “Fuck me. Please.”

“Ah,” Niall says. “Right, that’s what I wanted to do.”

His fingers wrap loosely around Harry’s dick, nothing else, just to ground him as he leans over to his night-stand to provide a bottle of lube and a condom. It kind of works though, Harry expects to go wild with the faintest touch but Niall excites him and calms him down at the same time.

“Tell me what you like,” Niall asks while he coats his fingers with lube. “I don’t know you yet, but I want to make you feel _good_.”

Harry can’t really think, the word  _yet_  making his fuzzy brain ponder all the possibilities. But Niall’s finger is already teasing the rim of his hole, his eyes watching Harry carefully.

“I love being stretched out until it’s just enough,” he finally says when he meets Niall’s eyes. “Just enough so I can still feel it when you fuck me. I like when it’s too–” He gasps at the first finger entering him. “Too much. I like it rough but I also love going slow, I…” He trails off for a moment and closes his eyes when Niall slides his finger in and out. “I want to be taken care of—fuck! Niall.”

The other boy grins and licks over his teeth as he repeats the movement that barely grazes Harry’s prostate.

“Not yet, but good thing I already found it.”

Harry groans. “You’re the worst.”

“Maybe,” Niall murmurs and gives Harry a look that he doesn’t know where to place. “But I think you’ll love it.”

“Fuck.”

His fingers tighten around the headboard as Niall keeps stretching him out, adding a second and third finger with softly spoken words that have Harry keen and writhe on the bed. Who knew that asking what he likes could be such a turn on? He has been in countless situations before where he felt like he couldn’t say anything. He didn’t hate it but sometimes he didn’t enjoy it, he just endured it until the less nice parts were over. With Niall it was completely different, he makes it so easy to just say it out loud and he doesn’t feel bad for guiding him when he gets it wrong. Not that there’s anything Niall doesn’t nail on first try.

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath when Niall finally strips out of his clothes and then quickly climbs back between Harry’s legs to roll on the condom and sink into him, careful and slow. His hands squeeze Harry’s sides and keep him warm and steady as he bottoms out, breath catching in both of their throats. It’s just the way Harry likes it, stretched enough but with a slight burn that makes him squirm underneath the body on top of him.

When he opens his eyes he can see Niall watch him with a trembling jaw, like he’s barely holding himself together. He’s waiting and Harry’s heart jumps with arousal and affection for this guy that he just met. He loosens his hands from the headboard because they’re starting to ache but also because he wants to hold Niall.

“You can move.” Harry doesn’t recognises his own voice, he sounds so wrecked already. “Come on.”

“Rough or slow?” Niall whispers against his lips but doesn’t kiss him. It’s driving Harry mad.

“Rough,” Harry decides right then and there, digging his nails into Niall’s back to urge him on.

Niall pulls almost all the way out before he thrusts back into him, stealing Harry’s breath once more before he gives in and kisses him, teeth catching Harry’s lower lip. He starts with a quick pace and Harry loves it. He wants Niall to know how much and tells him between kisses, whenever there is enough air in his lungs. Doesn’t matter that he can’t really think straight and that it’s more gibberish than actual words.

“You feel so good,” Harry whimpers when Niall changes the rhythm and fucks harder into him, face pressed into his neck now.

“I feel like that’s my line,” Niall gasps, hands skimming down Harry’s body to grab his thighs and jerk his hips forward.

“Oh fuck,  _fuck_.” Harry’s hand grabs at Niall’s bleached hair. “Fuck you, get your own line.”

Niall cackles into Harry’s skin and he can’t help but laugh, too, which is ridiculous. Sex with Niall is  _fun_  and that’s a word he has never associated with this kind of activity. Sex is usually hot and good or very awful but never  _fun._

“Alright,” Niall says and stops moving, which makes Harry complain and squirm on the bed. “Jesus, you’re such a little monster aren’t you? Can’t even keep still for a moment while daddy is catching his breath.”

And – oh. Harry did not expect that. He didn’t, but now the words have slipped out of Niall’s mouth and they make him shiver all over, make his cock twitch where it’s trapped between their bodies as he produces a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

Niall braces himself on his hands to stare down at Harry like he didn’t even mean to say it, but when he sees what the words did to Harry his eyes grow dark.

“Did you like that, too?” He asks and rocks back onto his knees without pulling out of Harry, who’s still moving around so Niall grabs at the fat on his hips to keep him still. It’s that grounding feeling again, the certainty of being in good hands, the best hands he could possibly be in and Niall has  _very nice hands_. They’re so rough and calloused and Harry wants to die on the spot because having Niall’s dick in him like this, having Niall’s eyes roam his body in fascination, it’s enough to drive him close to the edge. Only his neglected cock stands between himself and a mind-blowing orgasm, he can tell.

“Yeah, you liked that,” Niall realises with an intrigued growl and then he rolls his hips to watch Harry arch off the bed in pleasure. “You really, really liked that.”

“Please,” Harry breathes and brushes away a few strands of hair that stick to his face. “Please don’t stop.”

“No? You still want it rough, baby?”

Harry nods so fast his head hurts and tries to reach out for Niall with one hand while he props himself up with the other, dragging their foreheads together.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” he says in a shy voice that has Niall groan like he’s in pain.

“Oh god, okay, jesus. Come here, babe.” He catches Harry’s mouth in a kiss before he can say anything else, thrusting his hips at the same time to fuck him deep and raw. “Such a good boy,” he mutters and Harry is about to faint from how well he’s being fucked. It’s like the alcohol has evaporated a long time ago, the intoxication he’s feeling coming from Niall and how great his dick feels each time he rocks back into him.

“More,” he whispers and falls onto his back again when Niall pushes at the hollows of his knees and almost bends Harry in half.  _That’s it, that’s it._  Niall’s dick finally rubs over his prostate and it makes Harry grow restless. He stops his arms from flailing around by grabbing his own hair with one hand and clawing at his face with the other, his little finger trapped between his teeth.

“Shit, how are you– so hot. Louis is a fucking idiot, I can’t believe he let you slip through his fingers.” There’s sweat gathering on Niall’s forehead, his still damp hair plastered to it as he gives Harry these looks that make him blush. He wants to be good for Niall and he basks in the attention he’s receiving. Niall can’t even blink, can’t look anywhere else and Harry loves every minute of it. “You can be as loud as you want, love. Let them hear, yeah? I want them to hear how much my boy is enjoying himself. Come on, Harry.”

He caresses the back of Harry’s thigh before he finally reaches for his cock that needs to be touched so desperately. Harry could’ve done it himself but he wanted to last longer for Niall, he didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want the night to end. This night, that somehow has turned from the worst night of his life to the best night of his life.

Niall gives him a firm stroke, thumb circling over the swollen tip and Harry lets out a choked cry as he writhes on the duvet with his nails digging firmly into his cheek. It’s so different from all the other times Harry has hooked up and it has never been so hard to keep his body and his thoughts together. Niall’s words, the sounds every time his hips meet Harry’s, Niall’s eyes worshipping his body, it makes Harry forget about his less exciting and mostly troubled life. Which in turn reminds him why he wanted to get drunk and hook up with someone in the first place.

“Louder,” Niall demands, sounding less controlled and more like he’s about to come. “Do you know why I want them to hear? It’s not–” he takes a deep breath but his words come out jerky anyway from the way he’s fucking into Harry. “It’s not for my sake it’s for yours. Louis, he should be taught a lesson, yeah? He shouldn’t fuck with people like that. And I want him to know, that… that you can have a good time without him. You’re having a good time yeah? How does my boy feel?”

“So fucking good,” Harry breathes and then whimpers when Niall pulls away from his cock and his thigh to lightly slap his arse. He holds on to it painfully hard, but it’s just the right amount of painful and Harry would have no trouble telling Niall if it wasn’t.

“Language,” he groans, which has Harry half-moaning and half-laughing.

“Sorry, sorry! So good. Feels so good,” he corrects himself and now that his legs are free again he spreads them a little wider, causing Niall sink deeper into him.

“Fuck,” Niall chokes out because apparently he’s the only one allowed to curse and somehow that turns on Harry even more and has him groan louder. “I take it back, fuck them, I want you all for myself.”

It’s enough, all of it is enough to make the heat coil in the pit of Harry’s stomach. Niall recognises the moment and quickly curls his hand back around Harry’s dick, stroking him as fast as he fucks him and then the heat simply unravels again, making Harry’s mouth fall open as he comes hard. He feels his toes curl in the duvet and he can only hold his breath for a moment before the moans fall from his mouth, loud and unapologetic.

“That’s it, there’s my good boy. So pretty, so fucking pretty I can’t even– oh god.”

Harry can’t help but feel a little disappointed when he calms down from his orgasm and notices that Niall already came and is currently recovering from it with his head fallen back and his chest rising and falling in quick motions. Harry didn’t want to miss it but he’s also very pleased that he could make Niall come at all.

Their eyes lock a moment later and it kind of brings them back into reality. A reality where Harry is not Niall’s boy and they’re painfully aware of the silence in the other room. Harry feels sore, his legs are aching and he nervously bites at his bottom lip, not sure how to read the look Niall is giving him. But then the corners of his lips turn up into a smile and the knot in Harry’s chest loosens instantly, making him mirror the expression until they’re chuckling and giggling.

Harry is still kind of out of it and barely notices Niall pulling out and getting rid of the condom. But he feels the faint sensation of a wet cloth cleaning up the mess on his stomach before a warm body slips back into bed with him. Niall’s struggling a bit to get the duvet out from under Harry, yanking at it and laughing when Harry just sprawls across it like a star fish to make it extra hard.

“Brat,” is what he mumbles against Harry’s ear when he’s finally able to pull it over both of them.

To Harry’s delight Niall just curls around his back and pulls him against his chest where it’s still a little sweaty but mostly warm and cosy. Other guys either tend to not cuddle at all or let him be the big spoon because he’s so tall but Niall doesn’t care, he presses his face into the back of Harry’s neck, leaving kisses on his skin while telling him to go to sleep. And well, there’s nothing else Harry can do because he’s so tired and pleasantly exhausted, his brain completely wiped from anything that ever bothered him.

*

They fuck again in the morning, though Harry doesn’t really want to call it fucking. It wasn’t even planned, Harry just kept wriggling his arse until Niall was hard again and asked him quietly if he wanted it rough or slow. Harry picked slow this time and turned around to kiss Niall lazily while he was opened up with three fingers.

That’s how they end up on their sides with Harry’s leg hooked over Niall’s hip as he keeps rocking in and out of Harry. They’re not in a rush and Niall’s movements are so gentle and slow that Harry almost falls asleep again. Not because it’s bad, it’s just so nice and soft and Harry easily goes pliant in Niall’s arms. They are looped around his body, fingers splayed over his back.

“Love how you feel around me, baby,” Niall whispers and leaves kisses on his cheek, his jaw. “Don’t worry, daddy is taking care of you. Do you want a proper kiss?”

The words let the heat curl in Harry’s body all over again and make it quite obvious that he didn’t just enjoy them because of last night’s alcohol.

“Yes please,” Harry hums against Niall’s mouth. It’s not proper, it’s just very sweet the way Niall pours himself into the kiss and Harry’s heart actually flutters a little.  _Woah_.

“How close are you?” Niall murmurs after pulling back.

“Dunno. Close…? Want you to come inside me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Want me to fill you up?”

“Mhm.” Harry nods, which is ridiculous since Niall’s wearing a condom. “Need you, daddy.”

“Fuck. Be a good boy and come with me then.”

Harry whimpers. “I can’t.” He doesn’t actually know if he can or can’t because Niall is going so slow and it doesn’t feel like there’s a build-up to anything but then he feels Niall’s hand sneaking between them and his head lolls back in pleasure. “ _Oh_.”

“There you go, come for daddy. Just for me this time, I know you can.”

And Harry does. It’s just a tiny orgasm compared to last night but it makes him feel fuzzy around the edges and he’s actually conscious enough to feel it spread in his body until he’s trembling with it. He’s giving a soft sigh while he burrows himself deeper into Niall’s arms and enjoys the little jerking motions Niall makes when he comes as well.

They just stay like that for several minutes or hours, Harry can’t tell, but at some point he hears two people bickering outside of the door like an old married couple, hears cupboards being opened and closed again. Harry couldn’t care any less. He watches Niall through hooded eyes but Niall is too focused on the little bruises he left on Harry’s neck and shoulder, kissing them while brushing back his hair.

Harry hasn’t felt this calm and sated in ages and it suddenly hits him that this might end any second when Niall decides to throw him out of his bed. And he didn’t even have the chance yet to convince Niall not to do that. All Niall did yesterday was ask him what he likes. He took care of Harry and Harry never bothered to ask what  _he_  likes.

“I like fucking pretty boys,” Niall says when Harry blurts out the question like a scared teenager asking for his crush to hold his hand.

“Oh really?” Harry mutters, not exactly happy with the plural in Niall’s answer.

“Mhm,” Niall hums and runs a delicate finger up and down Harry’s thigh that is still thrown over his hip. “I also like  _dating_  pretty boys.”

Harry’s frown deepens and his bottom lip juts out in a pout. “Boy. As in one boy, which is me. You should date me.”

He already loves the lazy smile that appears on Niall’s face as he presses them closer together. “Sounds good. I think I’d like that even more.”

Harry nods and decides to be brave by leaning in for a kiss that has Niall moan in a completely non-sexual way. It’s more like he’s tasting really good food, which makes Harry realise how hungry he actually is. Especially when the smell of coffee reaches him.

“So…” Niall looks very pleased after they break apart. “Now that we’ve settled that: Are you ready to have the most awkward breakfast in your entire life?”

Harry gives him a look. “It’s only as awkward as we make it, Niall. And I want to make it very awkward… for them.”

Niall’s smile turns into a grin and then into a laugh and Harry joins him a moment later.

Yeah, definitely the best night of his life.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of popular demand: have the world's most awkward breakfast scene

Louis shifts awkwardly in his chair while Liam tries to drown his face in a cup of tea like it's requiring all of his attention. Louis has already drained his cup and he isn't hungry anymore. So there's no way he can look anywhere else but at Harry's naked leg hooked over Niall's thigh as Niall draws little patterns on his knee and gives Harry the biggest heart eyes Louis has ever seen. It's awkward, and for the first time in his life Louis feels embarrassed.

Everything was fine at first, Louis had completely forgotten about Harry to be honest. Niall was stepping out of the room, asking about breakfast as he fell into the chair. Then, a moment later, Harry was stepping out of the room as well, wearing nothing but his boxers and his unbuttoned shirt from last night (Louis remembers getting his fingers on Harry's skin). He seemed pleasantly exhausted with his hair in a loose bun and bruises all over his neck and shoulder. 

He looked delicious, beautiful, _fuckable_ , and even Liam was staring with a slack jaw. Well it's not like Louis had picked someone who wasn't his type. But he finally knew now where Harry had ended up after Louis had fallen back into Liam's (strong, warm, perfect) arms. Liam gave Louis judging looks that made his skin prickle but it was done, there was nothing Louis could do about it _now_. So he awkwardly offered Harry a cup of coffee while Liam provided another chair. Harry thanked them with a lazy smile and then pulled the chair closer to Niall before slumped into it and draped himself all over the other boy.

Louis and Liam haven't said a word ever since, the awkward silence eating Louis alive. But even worse was the way Niall and Harry looked at each other before they looked at Louis like they knew exactly what Louis and Liam did last night, like they heard everything and then had their own little fun. It's not like Liam and Louis didn't realise that Niall had pulled someone but they didn't know that it was Louis' weapon to make Liam take him back. Louis feels awful. Awful and a little humiliated, he doesn't even dare to move much and every time he shifts around on his chair and it creaks he winces and drops his gaze again.

But it doesn't last long and his eyes snap up again because Harry giggles adorably when Niall pushes his face into his neck to nibble at his skin.

"Breakfast, Niall," he reminds him but closes his eyes anyway.

"I'd rather eat you," Niall replies and Louis wants to die.

"You already did that last night." Or maybe he's already in hell.

Niall pulls away but keeps Harry's leg in his lap and Harry doesn't remove his hand from Niall's hair while he leans forward to grab a stripe of bacon that Liam has cooked for them.

"Is this organic?" He asks no one in particular.

"I don't think so," Louis mumbles and everyone looks at him. How often can he die before it's game over? Does he have nine lives like a cat? He feels like this breakfast already took five from him.

Harry gives him a long stare, eyes flickering up and down Louis' body like he's wondering why he let Louis take him home last night. Oh god, this is the worst.

"You should be more considerate of what you buy," he says in his lazy drawl that apparently wasn't just an effect of the alcohol last night. "Can't put everything in your fridge, you know."

Louis winces again and squirms on his chair, he feels so hot that part of his thighs are sticking to the cheap fucking plastic chair. Is he sweating? He feels like he's sweating. And Liam is still sipping his fucking tea like it's none of his business. How much tea does he have in there?

"I'm not complaining," Niall chimes in and watches Harry gnaw on the piece of bacon as his hand starts wandering up from Harry's knee to his thigh and then right into his boxers. "Louis brings home the good stuff, you know? Even when he doesn't know it."

"Yeah?" Harry's breath increases and Niall definitely does something with his hand, they can't see it, but Harry doesn't just lick his lips because the bacon they bought from the discounter the other day tastes so amazing.

"Yeah." Niall smirks when Harry drops the bacon and reaches for the edge of the breakfast table instead to steady himself on his seat. "He has a good taste and he loves the fancy stuff, he just can't afford it."

Liam and Louis share quick look. Liam is swallowing hard and lowering his cup just that little bit for Louis to notice that there's not even fucking tea in it anymore. It's fucking empty and Louis wants to die and take Liam with him.

"And you can?" Harry says breathlessly, cheeks flushing in a pretty pink colour that makes him look like a goddamn pornstar. But all he sees is Niall and he looks at him through half-lidded eyes, body giving a little jerk when Niall twists his hand below the table. "Fuck."

Louis needs to get out of here because he's seriously getting hard over this and it's confusing because he doesn't know if it's Harry, Niall, both, or if it's Liam's knee nervously pressing into his leg.

"Depends. I tend to save my money for something I really want. But they always let you have some samples at the store, right? To figure out whether you actually like it or not before you make a decision." Niall is not unaffected anymore, his eyes are glazed over and he's red in the face as well, like he wants to take Harry right here on the breakfast table.

It's so weird to watch because Niall never seemed interested in stuff like that. He never brought home any boys, girls or anyone else, he didn't even seem to have a sex drive. He usually was completely unaffected by Louis and Liam fucking all over the place (when they weren't fighting) and now he looks like he's having the time of his life. It's so weird and confusing and Louis has a confused boner.

"And do you like it?" Harry moans without any shame now, hand slipping under his waistband to join Niall's hand. 

They grin at each other like they're sharing a secret, like they're on the same page of a book only they know the title of. It's maddening, what the fuck is going on here? Louis should just get up and leave but he doesn't know how and Liam gives him more well-it's-your-fault-looks so he's not any help either.

"I like it," Niall insists, the muscles in his arms flexing as he strokes Harry faster and Louis doesn't have to know Harry to see how close he is. His chest is rising and falling frequently, making him produce little, short breaths. "I like it all too much. Can't quite get enough if I'm being honest here. Haven't tasted anything so good before."

God, this fucking metaphor is ridiculous and cringy and there goes Louis' sixth life. Luckily they stop talking after that but their heads are drifting closer together until they're close enough to kiss and Louis can't help but stare at them and the way they drive each other to the point of no return. It's intriguing but Louis still wants to die. Liam has already given up and buried his face in his arms, like he's pretending to be asleep. He's such a fucking dad and Louis can't believe he's in love with him.

"Ah." Harry fucking comes, right at their fucking breakfast table and Louis knocks his fucking knee against the fucking table because he's jumping up like a fucking idiot. Fuck.

"I'm sorry!" Louis yells, hands thrown up into the air and then he just turns around and dashes off into his room to die peacefully with his blanket pulled over his head like a burial shroud.

*

Harry bites at his lip so he doesn't burst into a laugh and presses one hand over his mouth. Louis carefully places his cards down in front of him on the table and lifts the microphone back to his mouth.

" _Anyway_ ," he says, "this is the story of how you can thank _me_ that these two fuckers," he points at Niall and Harry, "got married today. Yeah, that's right, no one can complain about it to me ever again or guilt-trip me into doing something for them because if I hadn't been a shitty person that night they wouldn't be able to grin at each other like idiots now. Honestly, I'm so glad they moved out I don't think I could've watched them being gross for that much longer." He clears his throat again and Harry can see how nervous he is because he keeps tugging at the tie around his neck, loosening it just enough so he can open the top button like he's feeling too hot. His hair is messy already because he keeps running his hair through it.

"I'm just so glad there aren't any children present today because there's no way I could've made this story child friendly." The crowd chuckles loudly and Louis basks in the success for a moment before his face turns serious, more serious than before. "I'm not good with metaphors, not as good as Niall or our dear Harold at least. Um, yeah, so. Harry. We kinda had an awkward start, didn't we? But you've become one of my best mates and it means a lot to me that you asked me to be your best man. I'm not serious about a lot of things but I'm serious about my friends and my family and you've definitely sneaked your way into both parties."

Harry feels his throat closing up but he can't cry, he has already cried twice today. First when his mother saw him in his white suit and cried all over him and then when he stood in front of the altar and saw Niall for the first time. Niall and his mum Anne are the two people who mean the most to him and yeah, Louis has gotten pretty close, too. He didn't expect that to happen four years ago but here they are now and Niall knows Harry so fucking well he squeezes his hand in silent support. Harry loves him so fucking much and that's something that definitely didn't come as a surprise.

"And Niall," Louis points at the not-so-blonde-anymore groom who has his chin propped up on Harry's shoulder and beams like the sun. "When this all started I knew you were going to be the best flatmate ever and I fucking love you. Please don't break each other's hearts because it would break my heart and then Liam will be so annoyed."

"Oi", Liam says next to him.

"Thanks Tommo, that was a wonderful speech," Niall shouts before Liam and Louis can have one of their pseudo fights again and Harry uses the opportunity to get up and pull Louis into a firm hug.

"You're an idiot," Harry sobs and blinks a few tears away. He's not going to cry.

"Fuck you," Louis sobs back. He's not going to cry either. "I hate weddings."

Harry laughs and loosens his arms around him. "You love them."

But as soon as Louis is free again he's pulled in by Liam for a surprisingly tender kiss. It's always like that with them. Some back and forth and yelling and screaming, some harsh bites and ugly bruises on their hearts. But when they've reached middle ground, when they're on the same page for once, they're so incredibly soft and beautiful with each other that it makes Harry ache with affection. Because he knows that they need their drama and that it's not as serious and as hurtful as it has been a few years ago. They're different from Harry and Niall but he has no doubt that they love each other just as much. So Harry decides to get drunk and tell every single person how much he loves Niall and his friends.

"Didn't you say you weren't going to cry?" Niall asks when Harry drops back into his seat after dancing with what felt like literally everyone on the guest list. His feet are throbbing and he doesn't quite care about any stares when he toes out of his shoes and raises his feet into Niall's lap with a pleading look.

"I'm not crying. Yet. But my feet hurt a lot."

Niall raises an eyebrow but doesn't move otherwise. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Just a little massage?" Harry asks and wriggles his toes. " _Pleaaaase_?" The word _daddy_ goes unspoken but Niall can read it on his face anyway.

"And what do I get in return?" Niall asks and lets his hand run down Harry's leg like he's considering it.

"Anything you want," Harry murmurs and gives him a shy look. "You have me all to yourself for two weeks before we have to go back to the studio. Two weeks and I haven't brought any underwear."

Niall takes a deep breath and circles Harry's ankle with his fingers. "None at all?"

"None at all," he echoes with a smirk.

"You're trying to ruin me, aren't you?"

"I thought I already did."

"Yeah, you did. Ruined me for anyone else. God, I love you." He gives Harry one of those besotted smiles that have Harry's heart jump so hard that he almost jumps in his chair, too. He's not sure if he will ever get tired of Niall or his words or his love. But he doesn't worry, because he knows he can talk to Niall about it. He can talk to him about anything and everything. 

"I love you, too." Harry's voice is almost drowned by the loud music but he's sure that Niall doesn't have to hear it. He can taste the words on Harry's lips when he leans in, the pain in his feet instantly forgotten.

"Please marry me," Niall moans afterwards.

Harry laughs. "I just did."

"I don't care, let's marry again." Harry is still laughing when Niall kisses him again and again and again...

They never really stop kissing, it's really just taking a break from kissing until they kiss again. Harry is fine with spending the rest of his life like that. A break is necessary from time to time, otherwise he would've missed Louis sweating through his suit because he's still so nervous. He would've missed Louis rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a ring that he instantly drops because his hands are shaking so much. He would've missed Louis falling to both of his knees in front of Liam to pick up the ring and shove it into Liam's face with the most terrified look in his eyes. He would've missed Liam's equally terrified expression and the fact that it's okay because they'll always be happy and terrified together. He would've missed Liam saying yes. He would also have missed all four of them throwing their arms around each other and screaming their lungs out while dancing to Shania Twain and he definitely would've hated to miss that.

Yeah... on his list of good things he can definitely add this as the best day of his life, right after the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this has gotten out of hand, I didn't plan this. OH WELL. I know it turned out VERY cheesy and cringy but I hope you like it anyway??? Feedback is always appreciated of course and I'm so grateful for all the comments on the first chapter, thank you!! <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr too](https://squishyharold.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I would love your feedback *sweats*
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr too](https://squishyharold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
